Cosmetic or topical compositions typically comprise one or more particulate components, such as, for example, pigments or dyes, fillers, thickeners, sunscreen agents, and the like. Such particulate components are often insoluble in the respective solvent or carrier system and if so remain dispersed or suspended in the cosmetic or topical compositions.
However, whenever there are changes in the pH and temperature in the surrounding environment, the dispersed or suspended particles may agglomerate with one another and precipitate out of the composition. Further, the smaller the particle size, the larger the active surface area, and the more susceptible such particulate components are toward adverse interactions or interference with other ingredients or components in the cosmetic or topical compositions, which may destabilize the cosmetic or topical compositions or reduce the overall performance thereof.
There is therefore a continuing need for treating or modifying the particulate components of cosmetic or topical compositions in order to eliminate or mitigate the above-described drawbacks and improve the overall stability of the compositions without adversely affecting the chemical and physical properties of the particulate components.
There is also a need for improving the chemical and/or physical properties of the particulate components through surface treatment or modification.